The Power Of Dragons
by arias asriel
Summary: Eragon gave himself completely to the Varden, but knowing that he is the son of Morzan, the Varden no longer trust him. Eragon is alone safe for a select few that will never abandon him. But is it enough to end the war of the riders.
1. Chapter 1

The Power Of Dragons

**The Power Of Dragons**

**No Turning Back**

Eragon and Saphira soared over the city of Belatona, which was currently under siege by the Varden. A lake side city only slightly smaller the Dras-Leona. They were both clad in silver armour crafted by the elves.

The city itself being built in a semi circle, with the north side protected by the lake. It contrasted Dras-Leona as it was made of white stone and seemingly the cities, people took great pride in their city.

The Varden under Nasuada's leadership had pushed through the southern part of the empire like a hot knife through butter. This was in no small part due to Eragon, he had completed his training in Ellesmera. He had learned some of the darkest magic known from Oromis and Gleadr. He had rescued Katrina from the Ra'zac and with the aid of Roran killed them and their steeds.

Wielding a borrowed elfish blade, Saphira and he dived down towards the city. The Varden had broken through the walls and Saphira and Eragon had destroyed most of their catapults.

Saphira let loose a tidal wave of flame at a group of twenty soldiers in a courtyard on the southeastern edge of the city.

Just as Saphira pulled out of her dive, Thorn crashed into her.

_Where the hell have they been?_ Thought Eragon angrily.

_It doesn't matter, we have to end this Eragon!_ Replied Saphira rolling to avoid a ball of flame courtesy of Thorn.

_Saphira, head into the water!_

Saphira flew over the city and shot down like an arrow into Leona Lake. Thorn and Murtagh followed close behind.

Saphiras blue hide although partially covered by armour did camouflage her in the water, whereas Thorn stood out with the sunlight silhouetting him.

Saphira used her wings and pushed forward before clamping her jaws down hard on his neck. Thorn opened his mouth to roar in pain, but water suddenly rushed down his throat. He desperately unfurled his wings knocking Saphira back.

Thorn swam out of the water and shakily took to the sky, only to be crashed into by Saphira erupting from the lake. Thorn tumbled onto the shore of the lake and Murtagh dismounted and drew his sword. Whereas Eragon's armour was silver, Murtaghs was jet black and lined with red.

Eragon leapt from Saphira and landed gracefully on the shore in front of Murtagh.

"Surrender Murtagh." Said Eragon drawing his sword, "You do not have to serve Galbatorix."

"Spare me your pity!" snarled Murtagh, "For I have no use of it!"

On these words Murtagh leapt at Eragon, who side stepped to avoid a blow that would have cleaved his skull in two. Eragon slashed at Murtagh's right, but was blocked just in time by Murtagh.

Murtagh threw himself at Eragon who landed a savage blow to the red riders stomach with his gauntleted left fist. Murtagh staggered back and swung at Eragon's head who ducked under it and lunged at Murtagh who swung his own fist into Eragon's side

Eragon swung wildly at Murtagh forcing him to back away and giving Eragon time to recover.

Suddenly Thorn reared up and lunged at Eragon, who just managed to leap out of the way just in time. Saphira dived out of the sky and pined Thorn to the ground, which in his wounded state was easy.

Murtagh however took the moment when Eragon was on the floor to hack at Eragon, Eragon blocked the blow and kicked Murtagh in the back so that Murtagh rolled over him. The blue rider leapt to his feet and placed his elven sword to Murtagh's throat and his boot over Murtagh's sword arm.

Murtagh lay there panting as the sword was against his throat. His helm had come off in the fight, he had changed. He looked… ill. He was pale and his face was thinner than it had been. His eyes now looked empty, like there was no soul left in them.

"Do it." He sneered, "Kill me."

"No," replied Eragon, "you know I won't… can' kill you."

Eragon leant down and picked up Zar'roc, this thing was his by blood now, but it was evil and Eragon felt repulsed by it. So he threw it into the lake with all his strength, and walked away from Murtagh.

"Run away Murtagh." Replied Eragon sadly, "and never return."

Murtagh got up a look of shock on his face, but it was soon replaced by one of rage.

"I do not want your mercy" he yelled, "If you won't kill me, I'll kill you!"

More animal than man he charged at Eragon drawing a dagger from his belt. Eragon turned to face him, but by a cruel twist of fate hadn't sheathed his sword. Murtagh was running at him with such force that he impaled himself on the blade.

Murtagh let out a loud gasp, as Thorn drew his dying breath.

Murtagh's face became healthier, and his eyes were joyful, he looked at Eragon and smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered before falling to the ground.

"No!" cried Eragon, crouching down beside his brother and pulling his sword out.

"Weise Heil." He yelled placing his hand over the wound.

The magic did not respond, Murtagh was gone and nothing would bring him back.

Saphira let loose a mournful earth shaking roar, as the red rider and dragon found the freedom they so longed for.

"Murtagh." Sobbed Eragon pulling the body of his brother into an embrace, "I'm so sorry brother. I should have saved you."


	2. Discontent

Discontent

**Discontent**

Nasuada sat in the lord's office in the citadel of Belatona. The Varden were repairing the damage inflicted on the city, or at least they would be once the army stopped celebrating their victory merely hours ago.

Nasuada was worried; her spies did not know where Eragon and Saphira were as they had disappeared before the battle was over. Seemingly battling the red rider.

_He wouldn't willingly kill Murtagh._ Thought Nasuada,_ and if he did then it is one less stepping stone before he to betrays us._

"Milady," said an aide, "Rider Eragon is here to see you."

The aide opened the door and Eragon walked in.

"Milady." He mumbled, "Murtagh and Thorn are dead."

"Very well." Replied Nasuada continuing to write various reports and evaluations on the battle, "you're are dismissed."

Eragon bowed and turned to leave as he walked out the door he bumped into Arya.

"My apologises Arya." He said his head hung low as he continued to walk away.

He was out of earshot before Arya could say anything in response. She sat down in the chair in front of Nasuada's desk.

"So he killed him then." Said Arya regretfully.

"So it would seem." Replied Nasuada.

"He's taken it very hard." Commented Arya, "I think you're wrong about him."

"He knows we have no chance of victory without him." Said Nasuada, "That gives him great power, far more than I, and those who wield such power desire more power."

"He would not betray us." Insisted Arya, "He's showed us his loyalty, he killed his own brother out of it!"

"His brother proved his loyalty and still betrayed us. It's in his blood, he can't escape it."

"If you continue these actions you'll give him reason to betray us."

"Perhaps."

Arya got up to leave but before she did nasuada called out, "If you're so sure of Eragon's innocence then why haven't you told him what I've been doing?"

This made Arya hesitated as she left, but she did not answer.

Nasuada smirked in triumph after she had left.

"So Arya, you to have doubt. Perfect now all I need is proof."


	3. Everything In Position

Everything in Position

**Everything in Position**

Eragon stood on the shore of Leona Lake skimming stones across the surface of the clear water. Saphira was lying in the shallows allowing the sun to dry her. Neither felt up to anything anymore. They wondered idly about leaving as so many of their friends ended up dead because of them.

Eragon stopped skimming stones and lay against the trunk of an enormous Oak tree that was one of many near the shore. His borrowed elven sword leant against it as well just in case some blood hungry assassin tried anything.

A few moments later Arya emerged from the forest, she spotted Eragon and approached him a look of frustration on her face.

"Eragon," she said her voice harsh, "you were supposed to be at the council of war earlier. Where were you?"

Eragon looked at her from under his now almost shoulder length long hair and replied, "Here."

"Why were you not at the meeting?"

"No one had the decency to tell me there was one." Replied Eragon indignantly.

"Because you are a mile outside the city."

"Average walking speed is three miles in one hour. So it would have taken twenty minutes for one person to come here and tell me about the meeting. No one did so I will not apologies for being absent. Now, unless you have something important to say to me apart from some lecture about my duties as a rider, leave."

Arya stood there slightly shocked at what Eragon had said, no one had ever said anything like that to her ever. But, then again Eragon was not exactly going through and easy time.

Sighing she said, "I'm sorry Eragon. I should not speak to you in such a manor, especially after Murtagh."

Eragon closed his eyes for a few moments, "I should not have spoken to you in such a way, everyone has hard times. I'm just going to have to put it behind me. I'm sorry."

Arya smiled and sat down beside him.

"You don't have to apologise to me" She said sympathetically, "I know what it's like to lose people close to you."

"Thank you." Replied Eragon sombrely.

"How are you doing?" asked Arya cautiously.

"Surviving." Replied Eragon sadly, "I… I didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident."

"What?" asked Arya slightly stunned, "How?"

"I had beaten him and told him to leave." Said Eragon tears brimming in his eyes, "He was not himself, he ran at me with a knife and I hadn't sheathed my sword."

"Oh Eragon," said Arya sadly and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing…"

Eragon's sentence was broken when they heard Saphira roar and leap out of the water towards the tree. She crashed into a large oak and the thing toppled over. Eragon saw what looked like a person fall from the branches.

_He was spying on you Eragon!_ Hissed Saphira.

Eragon grabbed his sword and ran over to the spy, he was clad in broan and green to blend in with the tree.

Eragon ripped the defences of his mind apart and sifted through his memories. There was nothing about Galbatorix, this man served the Varden.

A scene came into his head, the man was looking at Nasuada and her voice echoed in his head, "Follow Shadeslayer, any signs of treachery, report back to me immediately.

Eragon withdrew from his mind and staggered back, Nasuada suspected him of treachery and was having him watched. How could she? All he had given up, all he had done, didn't it mean anything?

That was when he heard the words, _Nasuada you fool, I told you not to have him followed._

It was Arya who thought those words.

Eragon quickly shared everything with Saphira, who turned to face Arya snarling. Eragon kicked the head of the spy, ensuring that he wouldn't wake up for a while.

"You knew," growled Eragon raising his sword, "You knew Nasuada was having me followed and you held your tongue!? I thought our friendship meant that we trusted each other!"

"Eragon," pleaded Arya, "I…"

"Didn't think you would get caught?!" yelled Eragon, "Thought I would turn traitor and so decided to beat me to the punch!"

"No Eragon it's not…"

Arya's words we cut of as Saphira pounced on her, pinning her down with one leg. Eragon mounted her and she launched into the air.

_Where are we going Eragon?_ Asked Saphira.

I am going to yell at Nasuada, then we are going to Ellesmera. We will need the elves on our side if we've been declared traitors.

_What of Roran, Katrina and the rest of your hometown?_

_We will have to get them to head for the dwarves. Orik will be able to protect them as the new king._

_Any idea what you are going to say to Nasuada?_

I'm going to yell at her, a lot.

Saphira touched down in the city and Eragon dismounted.

_Summon me and I'll come to rescue you._ Said Saphira.

Eragon smiled and patted her nose, _at least I know you don't have a hidden agenda._

Eragon walked into the main citadel, no one daring to get in his path from the look on his face. The travel cloak he had taken to wearing billowed behind him, seemingly making him look larger than he really was.

After walking down the long corridors, he approached the large oak doors that sealed Nasuada off from the edge of the world. He was just about to approach them, when to guards blocked his path.

"Lady Nasuada is in a meeting no one can see her." Said one.

"Slytha." Spat Eragon and both guards fell into a deep sleep.

Eragon kicked the door savagely forcing it open. He marched into the room and slammed his fist down on Nasuada's desk.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed at her, "AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE! ALL I HAVE SACRIFICED FOR HE VARDEN! YOU SUSPECT ME OF TREACHERY!!"

Nasuada's smirked, which was out of character, "treachery runs in you veins Eragon. Guards arrest him."

She was speaking to the eight heavily armed guards that had walked in behind him. Their minds were very well guarded but they did not possess magical ability, so Eragon didn't guard his mind particularly heavily.

Eragon stepped back, seemingly in defeat and two guards had slapped there hands on his shoulder with the intent of dragging him off.

Eragon became a blur of motion, kicking one in the stomach, and grabbing the other by his wrist and twisting it until it snapped horribly.

Eragon slowly drew his sword, and turned to face the remaining six guards, they all had worried expressions on their faces.

Eragon hid a smirk, did Nasuada think this was enough.

Eragon leapt at one of the guards, smashing his sword into his opponents. Then he slashed at the man's leg putting him out of action, but not actually killing him. Now the other five ran at him.

Eragon used magic to grab the fallen mans sword and ran at them. He blocked three swords on his borrowed elven one. He swiped at the legs, the first man received a gruesome cut across the knee, taking him out of action. The others managed to jump back in time, and the two he hadn't blocked slashed at his side. He blocked with his stolen sword, and used magic to hurl them back, knocking them out against the wall.

Now there were only three left. They charged at him and attacked from different angles, he jumped back, and stabbed one through the shoulder of his sword arm. He leapt backwards, and parried a blow with his elven sword. While the two swords were locked together, his second foe swung hard at his sword. The blade flew from his hand and embedded in the ceiling.

Eragon balled up his fist and punch the first before, smashing the his second in the stomach with the hilt of his stolen sword.

His opponents were down. None dead, and Nasuada had a nervous look on her face.

"The only reason I haven't killed you Nasuada." Said Eragon dropping his stolen sword and turning to face her, "Is because killing you would hamper the Varden. I am going to Ellesmera to fight with the elves, and before you try to invoke your righ as my liege lord Saphira will kidnap me. Now, no this, if anyone is hurt, if you pluck the hair of an innocent child to get to me I will hunt you down."

Nasuada scowled in response.

Then they heard the clatter of armoured feet on the stone floor, and Eragon muttered a spell that hid him from view. He ran to Saphira and mounted her quickly.

_Fly Saphira, take us to Roran._ He said.

Saphira flew quickly to Roran who was riding in the fields surrounding the city. Eragon had hastily written a message to King Orik explaining Nasuada's actions and that he should not remove her yet.

He dismounted and told Roran everything, Rorans face flashed in anger and rage at the betrayal Nasuada had done. Eragon told him to get the message to Orik as fast as possible.

Saphira and Eragon flew with all the haste they could muster for the elven city, he needed them on his side, and to do that he needed to put his side of the tale through to them first. That and pray that when the other side of the story reached them, they would still believe him.


	4. Elf Politics

Elf Politics

**Elf Politics**

Eragon and Saphira flew along the edge of the Hadarac desert and into the Elven Forest of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon was profoundly nervous, he would have to tell everyone the Arya the daughter of the queen knew of the suspicions and did not tell him, and he would also have to say that Saphira had pinned her down. Neither would go down well and the queen may not believe them about the first part.

_Remember the ancient tongue._ Said Saphira as they neared the capital, _she may not like it, but she will have to believe it._

Eragon saw the truth in her words, but was still anxious.

Saphira touched down in a deserted part of the city, and they ran for Islandazi's audience chamber. They entered through the large oak archway and found them sounds looked at by every member of the court, with Islandazi on her throne.

They walked up to her and Eragon kneeled and recited the elven greeting, which Islandazi responded to in kind.

"You have to returned to us sooner than expected Eragon." She stated curiously.

"Your Majesty," replied Eragon getting to his feet, "I would like to talk to you and Master Oromis and Gleadr in private if I may."

A frown momentarily flashed across Islandazi's face but she replied, "very well send word to Oromis and Gleadr."

One of the guards hurried out of the room to fetch the riders of old. Eragon and Islandazi went into on of the back rooms behind the court, while Saphira listened in through Eragon.

A few moments later, Oromis looking slightly paler than when Eragon had left, entered clad in a simple tunic and trousers.

He smiled at Eragon, "My student, you've returned."

Eragon nodded and replied, "It is good to be back although I wish it were under better circumstances."

Oromis sat down and said, "Please, explain."

Eragon proceeded to tell them of Nasuada's betrayal and suspecting him of treachery on account of his bloodline. Their faces remained impassive through out, which unnerved Eragon slightly.

Then reluctantly he spoke of the subject he had been dreading, "Arya knew I was being followed and said nothing about it to me. What her motives for doing so were I cannot say. But in anger Saphira pinned her to the ground. She was unharmed and in good health when we left, but I thought I should give you the whole story."

He paused for a moment to see if there were any questions, but none came so he continued.

"Now I come to my request, as I doubt I will be welcome back at the Varden I ask for you grant me the safety of your land until the end of the war."

There was silence, for a few moments before Islandazi spoke, "You actions are the best anyone could have taken. I do not begrudge you or Saphira for the incident with Arya – although I would like to hear her side of the story – and I grant you sanctuary hear until I hear it and can make a final decision1."

Eragon bowed his head, "Thank you, your majesty."

"What action should be taken against Nasuada?" asked Oromis looking at Eragon, like it was a test of logic.

"At the moment," replied Eragon, "nothing. Technically she hasn't done anything she can't defend and it is her word against Saphira's and mine. She is too rooted in the Varden to remove from power for now, so we consolidate our position and find the best and smoothest way to remove her from power if it is deemed necessary."

"You have learned much." smiled Oromis.

"Thank you Master." Replied Eragon.

Eragon's eyes drooped close for a moment, a sign of how tired he was and Oromis picked up on it immediately.

"You should rest Eragon." He said kindly.

"You're probably right." Agreed Eragon getting up, "Thank you again your majesty. One day I will repay you for your kindness to Saphira and me."

"End the war Eragon." Smiled Islandazi, "And all debts will be removed."

Eragon nodded and silently left the room. He hurriedly exited the hall and found Saphira, she and Gleadr were waiting for him.

As he neared he bowed to the large golden dragon and said, "It is good to see you again master Gleadr."

Gleadr chuckled and replied, _you completed your training you don't have to call me or Oromis master anymore_.

"You have experience and wisdom on your side, that makes you superior to us." Replied Eragon smiling.

_I fear it will not last¸_ mumbled Gleadr.

To Eragon it seemed like Gleadr did not want them to hear that, so he did not keep the topic up. He looked up at the sky and saw thousands of twinkling stars overhead. It was a beautiful night.

"Goodnight master Gleadr." Said Eragon, "I'll see both you and Master Oromis tomorrow."

_Good night both of you._ Replied Gleadr, _and please drop the formalities._

Eragon and Saphira walked back to their house but Eragon simply pulled out a blanket from one of his saddlebags.

_I've never seen the stars so clearly Saphira, we should sleep outside tonight._ He explained.

Saphira chuckled in amusement and curled around Eragon but didn't cover him with her wing and they both lay there staring up at the stars. Before long the relax embrace of sleep took them.

The City Of Uru'bean

Ariana broke the scrying spell enabling her to watch Eragon and Saphira. Galbatorix had explained that the protections around the blue rider we're meant to bloke him specifically. Someone else with the strength of a dragon's bond behind them could worm a way through. He had told her to do so to enable her to find his weakness.

She didn't want to find his weakness, she had read all the information they had on Eragon. At first she had hated him, believing the propaganda the empire had said about him. But, as she had watched him and Saphira, she had realised there was nothing of the butcher she had been told about. He was too kind to be anything but a hero.

He would need her help, but the only time she would ever get to see him in person was when ever she would be sent out to capture him. Not a very good time to show him some tricks in a fight.

Perhaps she could twist her bonds; she had to try at least.


	5. The Power Of A Master

The Power of a Master

**The Power of a Master**

Eragon wandered aimlessly through the city of Ellesmera, Saphira was out hunting and Oromis and Gleadr were busy with the queen. Eragon decided to search the Menoa tree for the weapon Solembum had told him about.

Apart from the occasional elf walking by he was left alone. He searched the base of the giant tree. There was no imperfect on the tree that looked like anything had been placed near it.

Eragon reached out his mind and touched the consciousness of the tree. He could almost see the spirit of the tree, like a tree made of shining white light. He brought his attention down to the roots, using his mind to search the very base of the tree.

Suddenly the mind of the tree attacked Eragon's own mind. Being in the elven capital he had not placed any wards around his mind and the tree's attack had him clutching his head in agony.

One of the branches of the tree snared around his neck, lifting him off the ground and chocking him. Eragon used every ounce of strength to force wards up around his mind. The tree withdrew from his mind but the branch tightened around his neck. Eragon wrapped his fingers around the branch and tried pry it off but it wouldn't budge. He desperately hit the branch with his right hand. Black spots appeared in his vision, closing his eyes to focus he brought his fist down on the branch again.

Then he felt something materialise in his palm, he wrapped his fingers around and swung at the branch, which cut cleanly off in one strike.

Eragon fell to the ground and staggered to stay on his feet. Coughing for air, he opened his eyes. In his right hand was a blade unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was single edge and had a slight curve to it, little in the way of a guard on the hilt, which was long enough for both his hands to hold the sword, but it was so light he could easily wield it with one. The hilt seemed to be made of a crystal, with what looked like white leather covering most of it. This made it look like it had ten black diamonds, going up either side of the hilt.

On it's own the blade leapt from his hand and hung in the air before slashing at him. Eragon ducked under the blade but it continued to try and slice him in two. Eragon ducked and dived to avoid the sword that was trying to kill him, but the sword cornered him against the Menoa Tree. It lunged at him and sunk into the tree. Eragon grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of the tree.

The sword tried to wrench free but he held on and plunged it into the ground. Finally the sword stopped struggling. Slowly Eragon pulled it out of the ground, the sword flew from his hand again and Eragon tensed ready to jump away from it's attacks, but it simply hovered there.

Shadow enclosed around the blade and solidified making a black sheath over the blade. Eragon reached out and took the sword from the air. His hand enclosed around the blade and pulled it from his sheath. The blade rang as he did so and the diamonds in the hilt changed from black to sapphire blue. Eragon stared in wonder at the sword in his hand. The blade's edge was made of clear diamond and the blade was so thin, Eragon pictured the sword being able to cut through anything.

_Saphira when you're done, _He said a slight smirk on his face,_ you really should see what I have just found._

_What have you found, I'm coming back anyway._ She replied, _I felt you being attacked._

_I'm fine Saphira._ Said Eragon,_ I'll explain what happened later. Meet me at Oromis and Gleadr's hut._

Eragon walked as quickly as he could without actually running to his master's hut. The sun was setting when he arrived and his sapphire dragon was already there.

_So Eragon,_ she said, _care to explain._

Eragon showed Saphira the unusual sword and explained how he had found it. Saphira found the idea of a tree attacking him rather amusing. After awhile Oromis and Gleadr returned to their home.

"Eragon?" asked Oromis, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you this." Replied Eragon revealing the sword.

Oromis gasped at the sight of the sword and even Gleadr's eyes widened.

"Where did you find this?" asked Oromis.

"I looked at the roots of the Menoa tree," explained Eragon, "which then proceeded to attack me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and, this sword was in my hand."

The two riders sat at the table outside the hut and Oromis began to speak.

"The sword you have is a Katana." He said, "They were the best blades in history, people never wore heavy armour when using them because they cut through it anyway."

"If that's so why aren't they made anymore?" asked Eragon.

"Because no one has the skill to make them anymore. Not even Rhunon."

This surprised Eragon, it must take a master of millennia to make the sword that had come to his ownership. Eragon wondered how old the sword was, who wielded it and what happened to them.

"I would like to see you wield this sword Eragon," said Oromis, "Vanir is still here so tomorrow I'll arrange a spar between the two of you."

Eragon smiled at the thought of using this sword. A messenger brought him out of his musings.

"Master Riders and noble dragons," he said, "Princess Arya has just arrived."


	6. The Tale of a Princess

Tale of a Princess

**Tale of a Princess**

The elder and younger riders flew towards Tiahadri hall with all haste. Eragon was beginnig to feel nervous. It was his and Saphira's words against Arya's surely the queen would side with her daughter.

_Do not abandon hope Little One._ Said Saphira comfortingly.

Eragon smiled faintly, but still did not think this would end well.

Gleadr and Saphira waited outside as Oromis and Eragon walked into private chamber of the queen where Eragon had recited his side of the story. Eragon had his new sword wrapped securely in a cloth to keep a secret; part of him did not believe the elves were above stealing.

Everyone carried out the traditional elven greeting and sat down. Eragon couldn't bring himself to look Arya in the eye. Partially due to a small sense of betrayal, and another that he might have been wrong.

"Well Arya." Said Islandazi, "I have heard Eragon's side of the story. Now it is time to here yours."

"Very well," replied Arya getting up to speak in the ancient language, "Nasuada lied to Eragon when she said that her opinion didn't change when discovering his heritage. She tied Murtagh and Eragon to close together and grew suspicious of him. Then she started having him followed after he returned from rescuing his cousin's fiancée. She revealed her actions to me; I pretended to agree to gather information. I kept Eragon and Saphira in the dark because I thought they would have acted different and given away my plan. I believe that she now views Eragon as a threat whether his heritage is the only reason or if it was the proverbial straw I don't know."

She turned to Eragon, "I am sorry Eragon, I should have told you the truth and I understand your action upon discovering it."

"I apologise for my actions Arya." Said Eragon sadly; "I should have put more trust in you than I did and you deserved better from me."

Arya sat down and replied, "You have nothing to apologise for Eragon. Your actions were completely understandable."

"Well," said Islandazi, "both your actions are understandable so I see no need to take actions against either of you."

"Thank you your majesty." Smiled Eragon bowing his heads.

Oromis and Islandazi left soon after, leaving Eragon and Arya alone.

_I am sorry for not trusting you also Arya._ Said Saphira shyly.

Arya responded mentally, _you have nothing to apologise for, you were protecting your rider._

Eragon smiled and got up to leave, picking up his katana still wrapped in its cloth.

"What's that?" Arya asked staring at the cloth in his hand.

Eragon placed the sword on the desk and removed the cloth. Arya gasped at the immaculate blade resting on the table.

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"Beneath the Menoa Tree." He replied.

"So what Solembum said was true." She stated surprised, "There was a weapon beneath the Menoa Tree."

"Oromis asked me to arrange a duel with someone to test the blade."

"I'll do it." Said Arya quickly.

Eragon happily agreed to the duel and so plans were made for the next day.

The next day…

Eragon and Arya were in battle stances outside Oromis' hut. Saphira, Gleadr, Oromis and Islandazi were all sitting and watching.

Arya launched herself at Eragon, who casually stepped aside to avoid the blow. Arya slashed at his left side, but he simply leant back as the blade flew over him. Arya hacked down and this time she met resistance as Eragon's katana met her own blade. He pushed her blade back and stood back up.

Arya swung at Eragon's head he ducked under and swung his foot to kick her legs out from under her, and was met by a kick to the head as she jumped over it. He fell back, but flipped over to put some distance between himself and Arya and to get back on his feet.

Arya charged at him again and Eragon blocked with his katana, he forced the hilt of his blade past her guard landing a blow to the face. Arya stumbled back and Eragon pressed his advantage. He slashed at Arya from every angle, but was blocked each time as Arya backed away.

Eragon was pushed back as Arya locked their blades together at the hilt, but to could do that. He jerked his hands up, forcing Arya's sword out of her hands, he then slammed his shoulder into her making her stumble and fall down. She just managed to get to her knees, when her sword came back down and was caught by Eragon in his left hand. He placed both swords at her neck in a scissor shape.

"Dead." He stated, panting and with a bleeding lip.

He withdrew both blades, stuck his blade in the ground and flipped Arya's over so he held it by the blade for her to take. She grabbed the hilt and got to her feet.

"You've greatly improved Eragon." She said neutrally.

Eragon thought he could hear bitterness in her voice, but let it pass.

"Thank you Arya Svit-Kona." He replied, "You fought well."

Arya left Oromis hut with a quick farewell to her mother and Oromis. Queen Islandazi quickly left as well pleased with Eragon's skill.

"That was one of the most impressive displays of skill I have seen in along time." Said Oromis cheerfully as Eragon sat down.

"Thank you master." Replied Eragon tiredly, "I just hope I can get good enough to beat Galbatorix."

"Go in with a mind of victory." Said Oromis wisely, "If you think you will lose you shall."

"I'll bare that in mind master." Mumbled Eragon, now looking at his sword, as it's shadowy sheath enclosed it again.

Oromis put a parchment on the table between them and this caught Eragon's intention.

"What is this master?" he asked picking up the parchment.

"It's my will." Stated Oromis emotionlessly; "I'm leaving everything to you and Saphira."

Eragon was stunned at this news, and took a long time to reply as he absorbed the information.

"Thank you master." He said lamely, "but I doubt I will need this for a long time."

Oromis whispered something so quiet Eragon didn't hear it, what he said was, "Sooner than you think."


	7. Thin List of Allies

Thin List of Allies

**Thin List of Allies**

Eragon was sitting in the library reading through as many scrolls on ancient legends as he could. He needed to find the Vault of Souls. He had no idea what it was, or what it did and a magic cat told him about it. Solembum had been right about the sword, which was sitting on the table in front of him.

Eragon heard someone enter the library, but paid it little heed and continued to read his scroll. Then he heard the voice of whoever entered the library.

"What brings a future hero to the archive of ancient legends?" asked a voice he recognised as Queen Islandazi.

He stood up and turned around his hands on his lips to begin the elven greeting. Islandazi responded in kind.

"You haven't answered my question Rider Eragon." She said with a smile.

"I am searching for information on the Vault of Souls." Replied Eragon.

Islandazi's voice betrayed nothing, but her face became deathly white, "How do you know of the Vault?"

"A werecat told me." Shrugged Eragon, "what do you know of it?"

"Nothing." Said Islandazi quickly, "forgive my rudeness, but I must leave."

Islandazi hurriedly left the library. Eragon thought of trying to get answers from her, but pressing the queen was not a good idea.

Eragon shrugged as he sat back down at his scrolls.

Around Midnight…

Eragon was in a small room. Dark and secluded. In the middle of the room tied to a chair and held in place by two elves, was Maud the werecat. A third cloaked figure appeared and savagely punched her in the face.

"_What do you know of the Vault of Souls?" hissed the figure who from her voice Eragon recognised as Islandazi._

_Maud smirked, "That is waits for the Harbinger of Justice. Not the last elven fool who tried to open it."_

_This earned her another punch._

"_Us elves have been searching for clues and Eragon told us that a werecat told him of its existence."_

"_If he knew of its full story he would never have mentioned it." Replied Maud._

"_No matter, my elves move to capture him now we will find out what he knows."_

_Maud turned to Eragon, "Help me Shadeslayer!"_

Eragon's eyes snapped open and his fist slammed into the stomach of the shadow figure by his bed holding a knife.

_Saphira!!_ Cried Eragon leaping out of bed and grabbing his katana from his bedside.

Saphira's eyes flicked open and she reared up and charged at the figure sending them crashing into the wall.

"We have to get Maud." Said Eragon hurriedly getting dressed into black clothes, "She's being tortured."

_I'll fly through the trees and come and get you when you call._ Said Saphira.

Eragon nodded and ran down the stairs sword in hand. He skidded to a halt. The main hall was in sight, so that was where he headed. He slipped inside and expanded his mind. He could sense the elves, and Maud. She was right at the back of the hall.

Mercifully Eragon's boots made little noise when they hit the floor as he was running through the hall. He ran through winding paths, as he got closer to Maud's presence. Suddenly he came to a dead end, he could sense Maud on the other side of the wall.

Eragon brushed his hands across the wall, looking for any indentation or secret levers. He had to do this quick; the three elves on the other side of the wall would sense him soon.

Finding nothing he had an idea. Hoping the legends of his sword were true he drew the blade, this time the sheath didn't disappear. Then he slashed at the wall in the shape of a square. He prodded the shape he had made in the wall and soundlessly fell through, but then made a loud thump as it hit the ground.

The elves turned to look at the wall as Eragon stepped through, rage plain on his face. He raised his sword at the three elves, who then drew their own.

"I don't want to fight you," growled Eragon, "Let her go."

"Never," said Islandazi, "the Vault must be destroyed and the were cats no of it."

"Fine."

Eragon launched himself at the other elves. They blocked his sword, but he flipped the sword over and smashed the pommel against on of their heads. The elf crumpled to the floor, alive but unconscious. His sword still, held in reverse he slashed at the second elf. He blocked it, but Eragon pointed the tip downward, and drove the sword through his foot. The elf screamed in pain, as Eragon brought the pommel up to his chin, knocking him unconscious.

Finished with these elves he slashed at the chains holding Maud.

"Run!" he yelled.

Maud did not need telling twice, and ran through the hole in the wall.

Islandazi tried to stop he, but Eragon tripped her up, slowing her down as she flipped into a standing position. Eragon leapt through the hole and used magic to replace the square he had cut out.

He could see Maud running down the hall as fast as she could. He ran after her and began catching up to her.

"Maud become a cat!" he yelled.

Maud seemed to fade away and was replaced by a large cat. Eragon would have been fascinated in different circumstances, but now he was more focused on getting out. He scooped up Maud and ran.

_Saphira come now!_ He said running don the final hall to the exit. He burst out of the door just as Saphira landed. He leapt onto her back and she flew into the sky.

_Go to Oromis,_ said Eragon,_ we need to tell him we're leaving._

Saphira nodded and glided down to their master's hut. Eragon dismounted and ran towards the hut. Before he reached it Oromis came out looking pale and worried.

"What is it Eragon?" he asked quickly.

"Saphira and I have to leave." Explained Eragon quickly, "I was researching the Vault of Souls, and I mentioned it to Islandazi. Later I found her torturing Maud for information."

If I were possible Oromis went even paler at hearing of the vault, but then his eyes focused on something and his eyes widened.

"Move Eragon!" he yelled shoving Eragon out of the path of an arrow.

Unfortunately Oromis was now in the path and the arrow struck him in the eye, killing him instantly. Eragon heard Gleadr give out a dying roar as both dragon and rider passed into the void.

Saphira roared in rage and let loose a jet of flame at the archer hiding in a tree. Eragon was on his knees next to his master. Tears streamed down his face, but he had little time to stay as Saphira flicked him with her tail onto her saddle and flew as fast as she could out or Ellesmera.


	8. Answers

Answers

**Answers**

Saphira had flown for what felt like hours, to escape the forest beneath them. She stopped several miles into the desert in the middle of the night. The moment she landed, she saw the silvery haired, small form of Maud being thrown from the saddle.

Eragon leapt from his own place on the saddle and drew his sword, so the point rested under Maud's chin as she tried to crawl back from him.

"Give me one good reason," growled Eragon, "why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Because you need what I know." She said matter-of-factly, her eyes still on his sword.

"Oh really?" retorted Eragon, "and what might that be?"

"The power to kill Galbatorix."

"Why have you never told anyone else this?" demanded Eragon.

"Because the vault would kill anyone else." Replied Maud, "Everyone else would use the power for selfish reasons. That is why the first Eragon sealed it shut. Only a rider who serves justice can be given its gift.

Eragon slowly sheathed his sword before asking, "where is it?"

"Helgrind."

"What is it?"

Maud said nothing at first and continued, "When the riders were created, not all of the dragons magic went into the elves and – humans when they were added – some was left spare, and it had some side effects like animals becoming too aggressive. So another clause was added to the spell that bound the dragons to riders, in which this spare energy was channelled into a gem. This gem became Helgrind."

"Why not channel the magic back into the dragons?"

"Because then more would be lost as magic is transferred into the rider."

"So how will my gaining it be any different?"

"It will do the opposite, your magic the dragon magic will flow from you into Saphira."

Eragon spent a few minutes absorbing all the new information and Maud got up and began to walk into the desert. She stopped when Eragon's sword was resting on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled Eragon.

"Home." She replied evenly.

"I have another question for you."

"And that is?" she said without turning around.

"Why are the elves obsessed with finding it?"

"Finding it?" asked Maud, "my dear rider, they know exactly where it is. They want to destroy it."

"Why?"

"There is enough power in it to destroy or conquer the world." She answered, "Now you have my thanks for saving me, and my farewell."

Before Eragon could react Maud transformed into a cat and ran off into the night. Eragon stood there rooted to the spot, Saphira had fallen asleep the moment they had landed, so he was alone with his thoughts. Which was something he didn't want or need right now.

Eragon slumped down and lay against Saphira, the tip of his sword in the ground. Tears began to well in his eyes, desperate for something else to think about, he examined his sword.

It was only now that Eragon noticed the small inscription near the hilt, _even in the darkest of places, light can be found._ Eragon smiled sadly.

"Hope," he mumbled, "I don't have much time for hope anymore."

He looked at the blade again, "Maybe that's what you're a symbol of. Perhaps that's what I should call you, so many people have none left myself included."

Eragon sheathed his sword and closed his eyes for a fitful sleep.

Eragon awoke the next morning, Saphira was awake but hadn't moved so she wouldn't wake him.

Eragon could see the sand beneath her head was wet with tears. He got up and sat in front of her.

_How are you doing?_ He asked.

_I've been better._ She replied sadly, _It's our fault he's dead._

_I know,_ replied Eragon, _now we need to make up for it._

_How?_ She asked tearfully.

_The only thing we have left,_ answered Eragon, _kill Galbatorix._

_It won't make up for it,_ sighed Saphira, _but it's a step in the right direction._

Saphira hauled herself to her feet. Eragon pulled himself into the saddle and Saphira took off.

_Head east and follow the river the leads to Leona Lake._ Said Eragon, _We need to go to Helgrind, and the river, although cutting through the empire, is the easiest way._

_What about supplies?_ Asked Saphira, _you have no money to buy them, so it is either steal or hunt._

_Hunt,_ replied Eragon, _the river will be full of fish, and I'm sure I can find some fruit and other animals._

_So you not living like a bird anymore?_ Asked Saphira, a hint of amusement on her voice.

_Nope,_ replied Eragon smiling faintly.

On these words Saphira flew east towards the spine.

Saphira swam across the surface of Leona Lake, so that Eragon was safely out of the water, but this way she would not attract attention.

Dras Leona was under siege from the Varden, with Helgrind on the other side of the battle.

_Perfect,_ grumbled Saphira.

_We're just going to have to go high and fast._ Stated Eragon.

Saphira launched out of the water and soared upwards. When she reached cloud level she dived down again, heading straight for Helgrind. She reached the rock and was just about to break out of her dive, when an emerald dragon burst out of the rock and slammed into her.

Eragon was thrown around in the saddle as he tried to grab his sword. Saphira rolled to regain her flight, but was struck again by the emerald dragon. This time however, Saphira clamped her jaws down on his neck, near the base of the skull.

The dragon roared in pain, and tried to buck Saphira off. Eragon's strapped had come loose from the initial impact, and this motion threw him from the saddle. Eragon fell into the trees below, but manage to skilfully land on one of the branches. He jumped down and landed on the ground.

Sword in hand, he tried to peer through the treetops to see the two dragons fighting. When suddenly an armoured figure burst from the near by plants. He sailed through the air, pushing both feet forward so that they connected sharply with Eragon's chest. Eragon was thrown back, and slammed into a tree. He raised hi sword just in time to meet a blow to his head.


	9. Dirty Tricks

Dirty Tricks

**Dirty Tricks**

Eragon blocked the blow to his head and slammed his fist into his opponents' stomach. However, as the rider was armoured, punching him had very little effect. His opponent in response head butted Eragon, using his helm to great effect.

Eragon trapped against a tree, Eragon threw himself at his opponent, bringing them both to the ground. Eragon tried to bring his sword down on the rider but he slammed his gauntleted fist into Eragon's stomach.

Gasping for breath Eragon rolled off his opponent and jumped to his feet. He winced in pain, he was winded, with broken ribs and a broken nose. The other rider leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword.

The rider charged at Eragon, but Eragon easily blocked his opponent's sword and shoved him back. As stretching was painful, Eragon wielded his katana one handed. The other rider attacked, but Eragon blocked and forced the sword up and spun round and cut through the armour of his opponents' leg. The rider stumbled, but swung his left fists and landed a blow to Eragon's face. Eragon staggered back, he felt something loose in his mouth, he moved it to the front and spat at the rider, blood and a molar flew at the rider. The latter of which, made a little _ting_ as it bounced off.

Irritated the green rider awkwardly ran at Eragon, but was blocked again by Eragon who drove his sword through his opponents shoulder. Amazingly not a sound came from the rider. In response he kneed Eragon hard in the groin. Eragon stumbled back, then regained himself and yanked his sword, blocking a blow to his side. Eragon used his free hand to grab his opponent's helm and tore it off. Revealing a woman's face, stunned she landed a gauntleted blow to Eragon's face. He spun around to slash at his foe, just as she swung at his neck.

Both fighters stopped with there respective swords held at each other's throats. They both stood there breathing heavily, neither removing their sword.

"Truce?" asked Eragon tiredly.

Wordlessly, the rider nodded and both combatants slowly, removed their sword. Eragon limped back to a tree and slumped to it's based, sword still drawn. The other rider was in worse shape for walking. The gash she had on her legs was on her hamstring. She to sat down against a tree.

"Call your dragon off." Said Eragon, "Saphira doesn't want the dragon race to lose hope by her hand."

_Saphira,_ said Eragon mentally, _stand down._

_What?! _Asked Saphira, _did you beat his rider?_

_We've come to an understanding._ Replied Eragon.

Eragon sensed her discomfort, but he knew she backed down from the fight. A few seconds later a Sapphire and an emerald dragon, crashed through the trees and landed by their riders.

Their next actions were identical; they looked at their riders and then growled menacingly at the other after seeing their respective injuries.

_Are you all right?_ Asked Saphira,_ you liked you went one on one with a Kull with both hands tied behind your back._

_She fights dirty._ Replied Eragon,_ my pride is the most damaged._

Eragon healed his nose and his ribs, then looked at the rider. He had healed the cut to his leg and was busy healing his shoulder. He had removed his gauntlet and Eragon noticed something strange.

"What's me your name?" asked Eragon.

The rider didn't respond.

"Did Galbatorix cut out you tongue, while you were being his lap dog?" asked Eragon.

Eragon brought his sword up casually to deflect a throwing dagger from hitting him. Saphira growled menacingly and approached the other rider, but she was blocked by the green dragon.

Eragon got up and stood next to his dragon, his sword still held loosely in his right hand.

"I wonder what will make you say something." Eragon muttered.

Eragon took a few steps forward, but a green tail blocked his path. This of course was exactly what Eragon wanted. He grabbed onto a spine with his left and hauled himself onto the dragons tail. The dragon roared at his insolence, and tried to bite him but Eragon leapt up and grabbed one of the ivory horns on its head as it missed him. He landed gracefully on the dragon's head and held the tip of his sword to the base of the skull.

"Rhudra!!" yelled the rider, leaping to her feet.

"So you do speak." Said Eragon turning to look at the dragon, "Rhudra, a handsome name."

The emerald dragon growled at Eragon. Eragon leapt off the dragon, and the rider immediately tried to cleave his skull in two. Eragon blocked the sword, and used his left hand to block her knee as she tried to kick him in the groin a second time.

He kicked her feet out from under her, and stamped on her sword arm forcing her to release the sword. Saphira stood between the green rider and dragon, until Eragon put his sword to her throat.

"Now," said Eragon smirking slightly, "Are you going to be civil?"

"Bastard." growled the rider.

"I'll take that as a no." replied Eragon, getting off the rider, "Leave this war while you can, if you can."

The rider looked at him confused, but got up and sheathed her sword.

"I can't leave this war." She said with a sigh, "neither can Rhudra."

Eragon nodded already suspecting as much.

"I don't want to fight you." Replied Eragon, "and if either of us is killed the dragon race is doomed. So we're in a impasse."

The woman shrugged, "Not really, I can't kill you, capturing you or just beating you senseless is allowed."

"How romantic." Replied Eragon sarcastically.

"Meet me at the edge of the forest on the west side, sun set tomorrow." Said the woman, "We'll discuss our situation then."

The rider mounted her and was just about to leave when Eragon approached her.

"You still haven't told me your name." He said.

"Ariana." She said.

Eragon bowed formally, "Goodbye Ariana."


	10. Cleaning Up The Mess

Cleaning Up The Mess

**Cleaning Up The Mess**

Eragon and Saphira waited by the edge of the forest at sunset for the Arianna and Rhudra. Saphira circled overhead close to the trees, while Eragon stood on the open plain and expanded his senses as far as he could.

_I don't trust this girl Eragon._ Said Saphira seriously.

_And you think I do?_ Replied Eragon.

_You agreed to meet them here._

_That doesn't mean I trust them._

No sooner had the discussion started, Saphira ended it, _They are coming._

A few moments later Rhudra glided into a land, twenty feet from Eragon. Saphira dived down and landed in between Rhudra and Eragon. Eragon stepped around from Saphira in time to see Arianna dismount.

As they weren't trying to kill each other Eragon could actually look at her. She had long golden hair, she was quite tall but still shorter than Eragon and she was thin enough to suggest she had a few lean ears behind her. She was clad in a simple tunic and trousers in elven style of green and brown.

"No weapons." She said, drawing her sword and sticking it in the ground.

"And the rest." Said Eragon suspiciously looking at a bulge near the rim of her boot.

"Fine." She sighed, removing a boot from her dagger as well as other from numerous other places.

Eragon placed his bow and quiver beside him and put his daggers next to them.

"I have no guarantee you've gotten rid of all of yours." He stated, "So I'll keep my sword."

She smiled at this, "Good you'll need judgement like that for what is to come."

"And what is to come?" asked Eragon.

"First, I think we should convince our dragons to not pounce on each other."

Eragon turned his attention to the two dragons. They looked like they were sizing each other up for a fight.

Eragon placed his arm on Saphira's right foreleg, _Saphira try subtlety._

Saphira on the outside seemed to back down just like the Rhudra, but Eragon could tell she could spring into actions in a second.

"Right," said Arianna, "Now they at least don't look like one of them could be killed soon lets get down to business."

She and Eragon sat down opposite each other cross-legged by the edge of the forest. Arriana reached into her tunic, an action, which made Eragon place a hand on his sword, and pulled out a scroll. Slowly she handed it to him.

One the note were five names, none of which meant anything to Eragon.

"Who are these?" asked Eragon.

"The five most powerful men in Dras Leona." Replied Arianna, "The Varden won't break into the city, even if they did the paths are numerous and many and the soldiers known them like the back of their hands. For every foot taken a hundred men will be lost."

"So you want me to do, what kill these men?" asked Eragon.

"Simply, yes," replied Arianna, "You'll have to do it certain ways of course, and steal a substantial amount of gold from one of them."

"What why?" asked Eragon.

"If you are here, then I don't have to go back to Galbatorix." Said Arianna, "My goal is to hunt you down, it says nothing about bring you back. Now, these men, one is the governor of the city hated by all, one is the high priest of the Helgrind religion hated by all, the third is the man in charge of the slave trade hated by all, the fourth is captain of the army controlling the army hated by all and the final one is the chief tax man, utterly loathed by all."

"But another will simply take their places."

"These men do not trust each other, and they certainly have assassins ready to move." Explained Arianna, "All you doing it getting them more active."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Eragon suspiciously.

"Two reason," replied Arianna, "I grew up here, what sort of person would I be if I didn't try to make it better, and two, you need to learn to fight dirty."

"What?" asked Eragon.

"Do you really think Galbatorix fights anyone fairly?" asked Arianna, "He cheats anyway he can. You need to do the same, and here is the perfect place to learn."

"And what will killing these men accomplish?" asked Eragon.

"The people of the city will finally have the courage to stand up for themselves." Explain Arianna, "They may not accept Varden rule, but they certainly won't attack them either."

"Why don't you do it?" asked Eragon, "You know so much about them, it would be easy."

"They know me," she replied matter-of-factly, "Plus you're a symbol of hope to the down and outs of the city. You plunge the over paid, over fed bastards into a private civil war, the people do the rest."

"Won't their lives get worse because of the lords killing each other?"

"Not really, the lords will be too busy to focusing on each other to bother with them."

_What do you think Saphira?_ Asked Eragon.

_I think this is a trap to get you into the city._ Stated Saphira glaring at Arianna and Rhudra.

_I agree._

Eragon got to his feet, "Nice story." He said, and gathered up his weapons.

Arianna got up, "Eragon, you need to learn to fight dirty. I will not make another attempt to capture you and here you will do so much good."

To Eragon's surprise, all of this was said in the ancient language. He stopped and stared at her for a long time.

_Saphira, what do you think?_ Asked Eragon.

_Ask her to let you search her mind._ Replied Saphira, _if she truly speaks the truth, we should do it._

_I agree._

"We'll do it on one condition." Said Eragon, "I want to search your mind."

"No." replied Arianna backing away, "My mind is my last refuge, I will not let anyone into it."

"You expect us to trust you," demanded Eragon, "Yet you do not trust us."

_My rider made her view quite clear Shadeslayer._ Growled Rhudra, _You do not command her, trust us or leave._

"Fine," snarled Eragon and mounted Saphira.

"Wait!" pleaded Arianna her language switching to ancient, "I swear I will never willing betray you, and if I am compelled to, I will do everything I can to warn you and resist."

"What of your dragon?" asked Eragon "does he agree to this?"

_Yes._ Stated Rhudra.

Eragon sighed and dismounted, "Fine, we'll do it."


	11. Untaxation

Untaxation

**Untaxation**

Eragon walked along the rooftops on the southern side of Dras Leona. He was clad completely in black, and had a heavy black cloak around him. His sword was strapped to his belt and hidden under his cloak. Wrapped around his was a substantial amount of rope

His eyes were focused on a large tower, the city treasury. All taxes flowed to this point, so there was a substantial amount of gold there. Eragon had to steal all of it, and he had no idea how to get it all out.

A few guards were also on the rooftops, but Eragon paid them little heed until he was close enough to the tower for it to actually matter. One of them had a bow, which, as Eragon had left his with Saphira.

He approached the guard from behind, and deftly knocked him out by hitting him on the head with the hilt of one of his many daggers. He scooped up the man's bow and one of his arrows. He rammed the arrowhead through the rope, notched and let it loose. It imbedded in the wall above the balcony. Eragon hoped no one heard the arrow strike.

He tugged at the arrow, and it held in place. He cut the rope so it was just long enough to reach the building he was standing on. He held on tight and jumped.

The rope went dead straight as he swung and silently, landed on the wall of the tower holding on to the rope. Slowly he climbed the tower wishing that no one could hear his footsteps against the wall.

After several tense minutes, he reached the balcony near where the arrow had landed. He pulled himself up and walked inside. He was in a plain regular staircase, and no one was to be seen. Suspicious, he reached out with his mind and found several guards all over the tower. Two in particular, seemed to be uncomfortable guarding such a large amount of gold, and not getting much of it. They were the next floor up.

Eragon smiled this was almost too easy; he walked up the plain spiral staircase towards the room the guards. Before he rounded the corner that would have led him to them, he magically extinguished all the torches.

"Blood wind." He head a guard mutter, "Ioan, relight them!"

"Yes sir," came a weary reply.

Ioan walked down the stairs towards Eragon, who stood flat against the wall. As the guard walked past, Eragon grabbed him and slammed his head into wall, the body crumpled into a heap.

Eragon silently, walked up the stairs and reached the top. Rounding the corner, he approached the guard, who tried to draw his sword, but was to late to stop Eragon hitting him against the wall as he had done with Ioan.

Eragon went back down the stairs and dragged Ioan back up them. He placed the two guards next to each other and began to work on the door. The lock was nearly impenetrable and Eragon had little experience in picking them.

After a few pointless attempts to crack the lock, Eragon noticed the hinges; we're bolted to the wall on his side and the screws we're not covered by the door. Eragon grinned as he pulled out his knife and began unscrewing them.

Five minutes later the door was loose and Eragon pushed the hinge side forcing it open. His eyes widened as he saw the dozens of bags, he opened one and saw hundreds of little gold coins in each.

Grinning he began carrying dozens of the little sacks to the balcony he had entered from.

In about half an hours he had carried all of the sacks of gold to the balcony, and peered over the edge of the tower. E smiled as he saw a large pile of wood and straw, which looked as if they were in storage.

He pulled a torch of the wall and threw it from the top of the tower down to the straw. The fire quickly spread, but was at least containable. All the guards rushed to the fire to start putting the flames out.

Eragon retrieved a bow of the guard he had knocked out and aimed an arrow with his rope attached to it and fired it at the roof of the building he had started out.

The arrow imbedded in the roof and Eragon began looping bags onto the rope and watching them slide down it on to the roof. After he had got the last one down to the roof, he slung the bow across the rope and slide down after them.

He landed on the roof and ripped out the arrow attached to the roof. He then reached under the sacks of gold and pulled the arrow imbedded there as well. He then looped the rope together so that all the sacks we're still attached to it, then drawing strength from Saphira, he hauled them over his shoulder and ran across the rooftops.

The weight of this amount of gold was starting to strain, his muscles and stamina after he had been running across the rooftops for about half an hour. He was however reaching the wall of the city. With a gigantic and muscle popping leap he cleared the gap between the last building and reach the wall. Gritting his teeth, he leapt over the wall, using his gold as a extra momentum by swing it forward.

He began to descend, so he swung his sacks down, and pushed against them with his feet and let them go, speeding their descent while lowering his. He landed silently, while the gold landed with a decisive thump.

Grimacing at his strained muscles, he slung the gold over his shoulder again and walked into the forest. It occurred to him that the sacks of gold he was carrying collectively we're bigger than him, and yet with Saphira's help he was carrying them easily. A tribute to Saphira's strength.

He finally came to the clearing where, he and Saphira, as well as Arianna and Rhudra had made camp.

Saphira looked rather tired, probably because of the strain of sharing Eragon's load, Arianna and Rhudra seemed to be deep in conversion.

Eragon greeted Saphira, and walked over to the other rider pair, dumping the gold in front of them.

"And now all hell breaks loose." He says proudly.


End file.
